Harry Potter: More Than Meets The Eye
by Zanteth
Summary: AU after Fifth Year! Summary Inside...
1. Prologue: Escaping Continuous Nightmares

Disclaimer - Okay let's get this over with... I own nothing of these wonderful franchises. JKR and Hasbro owns Harry Potter and Transformers respectively. I'm just playing in their sandbox.

Summary: Harry Potter, plagued by nightmares of Sirius's death, decides to leave England behind in the middle of the night in hope of escaping said nightmares. He travels to America, specifically, Santa Barbara, California in hopes of finding a new life away from civil war, but his Potter Luck kicks in, and is somehow dragged into another civil war that has been going on for Eons. H/KB/OC Two Autobot Guardian!OC GreaterGood!Dumbles, Ron/Ginny/Molly bashing.

\+ Autobots Talking to each other + , "+ Autobots Talking to Humans +" + _Autobot Thinking +_

= Decepticons Talking to each other = , "= Decepticons Talking to Humans =" , = _Decepticon Thinking =_

"Humans talking."

~Parseltongue speaking~

 _"Silent Incantations!"_

 _Human Thinking_

 _'Telepathic Talking.'_

And now, the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Escaping Continuous Nightmares

Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996

Location: London, Little Whinging, Surrey, #4 Privet Drive (Smallest Bedroom)

Time: 1:45 am (and counting)

 _He was back in the Department of Mysteries, inside the chamber where the Veil was. He was standing alongside his godfather, Sirius Black, fighting beside him and the veil against two of Voldemort's Inner Circle Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix LeStrange. He swiped a sickly yellow spell away from the both of them, a trick they learned within the D.A., thanks to Hermione, and redirected it back at the Death Eater that sent the spell._

 _"Nice one James!" Sirius called to him, while casting several Reducto's at once at his insane cousin, Bellatrix. He heard a cry of a spell, and an angry familiar red streak came flying at them, only to hit his godfather. He heard him scream in pain for a few seconds then nothing. Harry looked to his right just to see his godfather disappear within the Veil, face filled with nothing but pain and sorrow._

 _"SIRI_ US!"

Green eyes shot open in the dark of night in the smallest bedroom of Number Four, Privet Drive as the cry of the name ended upon his lips. Sweat covered his face and upper torso, his breathing hard. It had been three weeks since that horrible night, and every night since then, he'd had the same nightmare of that exact same point during the entire fight. It was like his dreamscape was caught in a forever time loop or something. As if no matter what he tries to do differently, it always ends up the exact same way.

Because of this recurring nightmare, he'd only been able to get a few hours of sleep at night, if _even_ that. _I need to get out._ He thought. _I need to escape. Maybe if I get far enough away, then these nightmares would stop._ Decision made, he got out of bed and started to do something he never thought he'd do in his life. Organize his School Trunk. _At least Hermione remembered to put feather light and shrinking runes on my trunk._ He thought. Doing that made carrying his trunk so much more easier. And he'd wondered why he never took Ancient Runes in the first place. Oh wait... Ron. Didn't want to make him jealous. But that's not really a good excuse of not taking Runes and Arithmancy. He'd still taken Care of Magical Creatures for sure, but taking Divination? _Tell me why did I ever take that forsaken class?_ He asked himself. Anyway...

He pulled his trunk out of his beaten up wardrobe as quietly as he can and sat on the edge of the crappy bed after opening the lid. The first thing he took note of was how unorganized his trunk was. He knew it was bad, but he didn't know that it was _this_ bad. Books thrown every which way, Hogwarts Robes tangled with parchment, ink bottles, and quills, used and unused. It's a wonder he somehow kept his uniform clean at all during the Train Ride.

"First thing's first Potter. Let's take a shower." he said to himself.

Quietly, he stepped out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom that his relatives unwillingly had to share with him. He turned on a couple of the lights in the bathroom and went about his business. It took only ten minutes or so since he wasn't in a rush at this time. Usually it would have been a three minute shower and two minutes for everything else. After his bathroom rush, he went back to his room wrapped in a towel, not caring about water dripping on the carpeted flooring in his relatives house. If he had his way, he'd be out in an hour, maybe even less.

After getting dressed in his slightly decent Cousin's Hand-Me-Downs, a worn out oversized black t-shirt, oversized black jeans, no socks (he preferred it that way as they are holey, and uncomfortable), and old, worn out sneakers. He then decided on which books to take with him. It was then that he was very surprised that he still had all of his Second Year Fraud's Books. Immediately he grabbed those books and put them in a Trash Pile. Along with all the broken quills, empty and broken ink wells, and used parchment.

He stopped for a moment as he held a blank piece of parchment in his left hand. _Maybe I should write her a letter first before disappearing..._ he thought. With that thought in mind, he grabbed an inkwell and a decent looking quill and went over to his in-need of repair desk, sat down at his worn out chair, and set off to write a letter to his secret girlfriend going on of at least three years or so.

/=-=-=-=-=\

 _Dearest Kat,_

 _Hi love, just wanted to check in, and see how you are doing and all. Also, I want to let you know that I'll be leaving England for America I think. America? Where did that destination thought come from?_

 _Anyways, I'll be stopping by Gringotts first though, 'cause if I'm gonna be traveling world-wide I'm gonna need a muggle ID, Passports and Visa Cards and stuff of the like, as I currently have none. Then, I'm gonna lock down my Vault so that no one else but me and possibly you (if you like and if I can manage that) can get into it._

 _Personally, I think getting away from England and from these Dark Times will be good for me. I've been cooped up at Dursley Prison since the beginning of Summer, and I keep having nightmares of Sirius's death since the Battle at the D.O.M. I know you keep saying it wasn't my fault, which are the words I actually need to hear from you right now, and those other three words as well. You know which ones. Fine. I'll say it. Or write it in this case... I love you Katie Bell. And I have been for quite a while, I think it took that night at the Battle to actually realize that, and I just never had the chance to proclaim that to you._

 _Also, when you get this, can you watch over Hedwig for me? I'll send you a muggle post card and a plane ticket from wherever I end up to your address and you can meet me then if you like. I hope you will, because I love you. Man I love saying those words. I love you, I love you, I love you._

 _Okay, I know I'm sounding a little corny... well, a lot really. So I'll keep in touch when I can._

 _Your Love,_

 _Harry J. Potter_

 _P.S. I Love You!_

/=-=-=-=-=\

After rereading his letter, and blushing a little at the end, he tied the letter to Hedwig's left leg after drying the ink and rolling it up nice and tight.

"Alright Girl, go to Katie and stay with her please? If she want's to reply, I'm sure she can use her own Owl, Sable, to send me a message before I leave England alright?"

His owl gave a soft bark of acknowledgement and took off just as Harry opened his bedroom windows. He left the quill and inkwell on his desk and went back to resorting his Trunk and repacking his trunk. After keeping the rest of his hand-me-down clothes out of the trunk, he decided the first thing he should do after going to Gringotts, was get a new set of clothes. He kept his First through Fifth Year Defense Books, (He got an actual copy of the Fifth Year Defense book from Katie instead of using the garbage that the Pink Toad was forcing them to study with), and he also kept his Ancient Runes and Arithmancy Textbooks that he'd been studying in secret. He left behind though, his Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures books, feeling as if he didn't really need them.

Then he looked in his small wardrobe and took out his set of Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit books by JRR Tolkien, and Wizard's First Rule by Terry Goodkind as well, for travel reading. He heard somewhere from the muggleborns at Hogwarts (As they were Muggleborns because they were talking about this), that there was another Goodkind book that came out at the beginning of his previous year at Hogwarts. He made a mental note to go get a copy, as he really enjoyed the Richard and Kahlan story, and how Richard fooled Darken Rahl at the end(1). Then he grabbed his photo album of his parents and their friends.

After repacking his trunk _neatly,_ he tapped the feather-light and shrinking runes on his trunk with his wand and then put the now matchbox-sized-trunk in the pocket of his jeans. Then he went to the loose floorboard under his bed, opened it up, and grabbed his Firebolt that McGonagall gave back to him after Umbitch was removed from Hogwarts. He might not play Quidditch again, even though his and the twin's life-long ban was removed, but he still loved to fly fast on his Firebolt. He made another mental check to see if there was another new, fast, racing broom out there. _Maybe I should get two new sets, and put this one on the wall of my new place wherever I end up in America._ With that in mind, he unshrunk the Firebolt, and then pulled the Invisibility Cloak out from the floorboard as well and tied that around himself, making sure that it won't fall off of him during his flight to Diagon Alley, and to Gringotts.

Once satisfied that it won't fall off, he mounted his Firebolt, looked around his prison room one last time making sure he got everything, then blasted into the nighttime sky, his destination, Gringotts.

* * *

A/N:

*1 Sorry for Spoilers for those that haven't yet to read the Terry Goodkind's Sword of Truth series yet (Even though I haven't really given out much than that). It's a really great series, and there are currently 19 books out of his series, though, for the sake of Harry's timeline, there are only two books out currently, and the third one is coming out soon for him.

Cybertronians will be coming soon, I just wanted to get their speech recognition out of the way now (And every other speech recognition as well). But I'll be doing that for every chapter. It'll be annoying, but it'll be convenient (For you and for me).

Anyways, I hope ya'll like this new twist on things, as I have no idea as of yet on where this will go, so, don't expect weekly, or daily updates for this story. Still, I'll appreciate the feedback from you readers, and I'll need a Beta reader or two for someone that'll have the time and everything.


	2. C1: Leaving Magical England Part 1

A/N: Hello Everyone, and welcome back to my next chapter of this story! I hope you all liked the Prologue of the story so far, even though it is short. I'll try to make this one longer as best I can. Also, this story is rated M for reasons.

Cybertronian Life Forms / Human Speech

\+ Autobots Talking to each other + , "+ Autobots Talking to Humans +" + _Autobot Thinking +_

= Decepticons Talking to each other = , "= Decepticons Talking to Humans =" , = _Decepticon Thinking =_

"Humans talking."

~Parseltongue speaking~

 _"Silent Incantations!"_

 _Human Thinking_

 _'Telepathic Talking.'_

And Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving Magical England Part 1

Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996

Location: Diagon Alley

Time: 4:36am (And counting)

It took about two hours and ten minutes or so to reach the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron. Of course, since he didn't have a map of London, and he never thought that Wizards made a map of Diagon Alley, _Well… English Wizards anyway_ … he used the Point Me spell that he learned in First Year Charms to find the Leaky Cauldron while cloaked in the air on his Firebolt. That's why it took him faster than just aimlessly wandering around in the air trying to find familiar landmarks. Once he landed, and took his cloak off (after making sure there were no Muggles around), he immediately made his way through the run-down magical bar and to the Barrier entrance to Diagon Alley, not noticing right away that a feminine figure immediately made him out and followed him quickly.

Just as he entered the cobblestone pathway of Diagon Alley, he was pulled aside into a dark alcove and was spun around and was suddenly kissed passionately on the lips. Immediately he knew those lips and her scent and responded to the kiss in kind. After a minute they broke for air and smiled at each other.

"Hey Stowne." he said quietly

"Hey Spikey." she replied just as quietly, using his nickname she had for him. She called him Spikey because of his uncontrollable hair mainly. Even with Hair Charms being placed on it to attempt to smooth it out was worthless. It's like it was spelled that way or something. So she started calling him Spikey. And he had taken to calling her Stowne, the Elemental name of Earth for she was his rock, as much as he was her's sometimes.

"I've missed you." he said to her

"Missed you too love." she said "I got your letter."

"That was quick." he said, genuinely surprised, was Hedwig that fast?

"No, I was just taking a midnight stroll around London actually," Katie Bell said, seeing the look on his face. "I got your letter an hour ago. I love you too Harry." She kissed him lightly on the lips again.

After being stunned silent for a few seconds, Harry gave a small smile, as he blushed a little.

"So… planning on leaving England without me eh Potter?" she asked with a smirk "You know that I've always wanted to travel around the world."

"Uh… yeah…" Harry said sheepishly. "It's just… I feel too cramped, like, the world is caving in on me, and I need to get out, as far away from here as possible."

"I know what you mean Harry." She said, a slightly pained look in her eyes appeared for a second then vanished, her smile back, though it didn't quite reach her eyes as it did just a few seconds ago. Not being so daft around his girlfriend, Harry noticed the pained look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, cupping her hands gently in his.

"My Mum and I had an argument… a very bad one," she started, feeling a little relaxed at the way his thumbs were gently making soothing circles on the back of her hands "I grabbed my backpack and hoodie and left without a word a few minutes later when she wasn't looking. Then I got your letter as I was walking to clear my head."

"What was the fight about?" Harry asked concerned

"My choice in boys." She said, a slight blush coming to her face. "You actually."

"Me?" he asked, confused "She doesn't even _know_ about us. Right?" he asked

"She knows…" she said "She found my Diary that I started when I was an Ickle Firstie at Hogwarts." She finished saying

"How does your Diary factor into things?" he asked, still clearly confused

"Because I write in it almost daily." She answered, "When I got it, I asked for never-ending-parchment, preservation charms, and some security measurements as well. It was costly, but it was worth it. Anyway, like I was saying, I write in it almost daily so she _knows_ know about you and I. And I think with all the adventures that you've gone through that she's most likely read, she got this idea in mind that you like to go after trouble or something."

"Oi!" He said, "I don't go looking for trouble-"

"It finds me/you first." Harry and Katie said together, with Katie saying 'you.'

Katie giggled a little at his most common phrase then said, " _I_ know that Harry." She smiled a little, then, "But my mother doesn't. She's confiscated my Diary... and I need it back."

"What's in it?" he asked, "Other than my 'adventures' as you so lovely put it." he finished, using air quotes on Adventures.

"I've written notes in it, spells that I'm still working on, and things that I can teach you if we ever decide to bail that god-forsaken school." She grinned mischievously as Harry rolled his eyes. "Besides, I can't remember _everything_... unlike a certain, bushy haired know-it-all." She finished bluntly

"I see your point..." Harry said. He thought for a few moments about this current situation, then his eyes lit up as a thought came to him. "You want it back right now right?"

"Yes. It feels like I'm missing a limb." Katie said, her shoulders drooping a little in sadness.

"Hey, we can always use my House Elf." Harry said "He'll be more than happy to fetch it for you."

"You'll do that?" She asked, her eyes brightening again. Harry liked that look on her face. Also, the reason he's not saying the Elf's name is, even when in normal conversation like they are now, he'll pop in without them meaning to. So, they refrain from saying the little guy's name. Even after Harry had gone through with the Bonding Ritual of House Elves with Dobby during his third year when he and his two best friends weren't talking to each other, and when he and Katie started secretly dating, he still pops in when his name is mentioned.

"Of course." Harry said "Anything to make you happy love." Harry finished "Dobby!" He called quietly

 _POP!_

"The Great Harry Potter Sir calls for Dobby?" the little elf said immediately, softly popping in next to Harry's left.

"Yes Dobby. I did. Listen, you know what Katie's Diary looks like right?" He asked him. Dobby immediately nodded his head back and forth, kind of like shaking a bobble head really fast and out of control.

"Can you get it for her?"

"Dobby bes getting yous's Diary Missy Belly. Dobby bes right back."

 _POP!_

Seconds later…

 _POP!_

Dobby returned with a spiral bound, dark red leather notebook in his hands and handed it to Katie. Then, when he wasn't needed for anything else, he disappeared with a soft _pop_.

"That was quick." Katie said

"That's the beauty to having a House Elf. Convenient little buggers they are. Harry said, nodding to his girlfriend's comment. "Need anything..." he finally noticed what she was wearing as Katie pulled a backpack off her shoulders, zipped it open, and gently put her Diary away, then closed it. "Else..." he finished saying. He remembered giving her that backpack nearly two years ago, their one year anniversary of secretly dating. The backpack was charmed and runed to be unbreakable, lightweight (No matter how much stuff you have in it), an undetectable expansion field inside the bag itself, and to be a comfortable fit to the wearer along with preservation charms on it as well to keep it from aging. It was expensive he remembered, but it was completely worth it when he saw the bright look on her face after he finished describing what modifications he had done on it. Then, she snogged him senseless right there in the empty Gryffindor Common Room on Christmas. Right now, that's one of the memories/feelings to power his Patronus with. In fact, when he rescued Sirius near the lake in the Forest from the Dementors, that was the memory he used.

It was then, that he noticed what she was wearing when she put her backpack back on her shoulders. Looking from her feet up, she was wearing sturdy looking Hiking Boots of what looked to be made of dark brown dragonhide, blue jeans, a black starred hoodie with the golden logo of STAR WARS displayed prominently on the front. and he highty assumed some sort of a t-shirt underneath that. Her hood was down, revealing her beautiful face, her turquoise eyes and honey-blonde hair, which was currently just below her shoulders in length, in a French-Braid, Side-Branded Pony style.

"Harry?" He blinked when he heard his name called from her lips. "You okay?" she asked

His face turned red, blushing at being caught admiring her. "I... I'm fine." he said "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?" he asked dumbly, trying to get his blush under control, and kinda failing at it.

"You're very cute when you are attempting to change the subject Harry." Katie said with a smile, then she lightly kissed him on the lips saying "Thanks though. But let's get you to Gringotts trouble-maker."

With that, Katie took his closes hand with hers and then led him up to the white marbled, six story high, triangular building that was Gringotts.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone! And I must say thanks for reading my first chapter of this new spin on things. For my first chapter, I had (until at this point when putting up this new chapter), at least 280 Views and 24 Followers. It's kinda cool watching the stats of your own story increase in views all around the world.

Anyway, as I said before, don't expect weekly or monthly updates of this story. So until then, see ya next time.


	3. C2: The Will of Lord and Lady Potter P2

Cybertronian Life Forms / Human Speech

\+ Autobots Talking to each other + , "+ Autobots Talking to Humans +" + _Autobot Thinking +_

= Decepticons Talking to each other = , "= Decepticons Talking to Humans =" , = _Decepticon Thinking =_

"Humans talking."

~Parseltongue speaking~

 _*Other Earth Languages*_

 _"Silent Incantations!"_

 _Human Thinking_

 _'Telepathic Talking.'_

* * *

C2: The Will of Late Lord and Lady Potter, Part 2

Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996

Location: Diagon Alley, London - Gringotts Bank

Time: 5:12am (And counting)

Gringotts Bank is open twenty four hours a day, and seven days a week. So basically, it never closes. It's open whenever a customer, normally a witch or wizard, needs to make a withdrawal, or has some business to do with their House. The Goblins always have a shifting rotation at the Teller stations in the large open Atrium of the Bank itself, just to keep it's customers happy, and the goblins themselves as well of course.

So it stands to reason, why Harry was surprised to see Goblin Workers at their desks and Teller Stations at this time in the early morning. There were goblins working on invoices to various Houses that have Vaults in the bank of Gringotts, a few of them talking to their Human Staff employers in the Goblin's own tongue, Tellers in their booths working on parchment, and goblin guards in their armor stationed around the bank amongst its pillars in case anything goes wrong within their hallowed halls. Harry, along with Katie, walked up to one of the open Teller Booths.

"Yes Wizard?" Said the goblin, not even bothering to look up from it's work.

"I'd like to see my Family Account Manager." Harry said politely, remembering the phrasing of the words that Katie had taught him. This was the first time he'd use his teachings.

"Name Please?" The Goblin asked in a bored tone.

"Harry James Potter." Harry replied "Of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

"One Moment." The Goblin said. Then it pressed something on its desk and it glowed for a split second. It was most likely a summoning rune, as another goblin came up to the Teller a few seconds later.

 _*Yes Teller Gorlok?*_ it asked in Gobbledegook

 _*Go get Director Ragnok, and Account Managers Ardgar and Lurras, Barlus.*_ Tellar Gorlok ordered

 _*Yes Sir!*_ Barlus replied and immediately went off to find the three goblins.

"Your Account Manager will be with you shortly. Please wait." Tellar Gorlok said in English to the two teens.

"Alright." Said Harry, "Thanks."

It was a couple minutes later when three goblins entered the Atrium of Gringotts Bank. All three dressed in muggle attire business suits. The one in front, was wearing an all cream-white colored suit, displaying the goblin's wealth and power, while the one behind and to the left (Harry and Katie's right) a little, was wearing a navy blue suit with gold trimmings, he was also carrying a leather briefcase in his left hand, and the one behind and to the right, was wearing a black and silver trimmed business suit. They walked up towards the sitting, but now standing, teens and introduced themselves.

"Mr. Potter," Said the goblin in the cream-white suit "I am Director Ragnok. Head of Gringotts Bank, British Branch, and I must say, this meeting of ours should have happened when you were ten as was stated in your parent's Wills."

"Wait... what?" Harry said, already confused, "My Parents had Wills?"

"Indeed they did Mr. Potter." Director Ragnok confirmed "Behind me to the left, is Account Manager Ardgar for the House of Potter, and on my right is Lurras, Account Manager for the House of Black. Let us adjourn to my office. Your Lady may join us if you trust her."

"I do. And she can come with us." Harry stated quickly as he gently interlaced his right hand with her left for comfort and support.

"Very well." said the Director, "Let us move with haste. After all, money waits for no man, nor goblin."

The two humans followed the pair of goblins past the Teller stations and went deeper into the bank. After several turns of long hallways later, they stopped in front of a set of mahogany doors with the Director's name plated in gold lettering with his Title on the doorframe. Director Ragnok swiped his right hand over where a doorknob should be and there was a clicking sound and a second later, the door popped open.

"Cool trick." Harry whispered to Katie and she nodded in agreement.

The Director opened the door all the way and invited all four persons into his office. The Director had seated in his chair, an executive genuine dragon leather chair with a golden nailhead trim, behind his rectangular executive desk, which had a Swedish Grey Wood finish paint. The Director's side of his desk had four doors on either side (eight total), each door bigger and bigger going downward and two doors in the center of the desk, whilst the other side of the desk was detailed with the Gringotts logo, a detailed painting of a white, four legged dragon in flight. The teenagers took a seat in a pair of comfortable Classic Leather banker's office chairs with an ebony wood finish with pecan leather coverings. The Account Managers took to standing to the left (Potter, navy blue suit) and right (Black, black with silver trims suit) of the Director (The teens right and left respectively) and the Potter Account Manager holding the leather briefcase placed it in front of the Director and continued to stand beside his boss.

"Before we begin, I give my condolences to you Mr. Potter." Said Director Ragnok in a serious, and caring voice. "The loss of your Godfather, Sirius Black, must have been tragic."

"Must have been?" Harry asked, but mostly to himself.

"Anyway," Ragnok started, opening the briefcase that was placed in front of him with a quick click click sound, "Let us get to business. We have here, the Will of the Late Lord Potter, James Charles. Would you like me to read it out loud, or would you like to read it personally?"

"Uh… Personally." Harry answered."

Right after Harry said that, the Director pulled out a couple scrolls of thick, aged looking, parchment. The one on the left had a blue ribbon tied around it, keeping the scroll together, while the one on the right had a silver ribbon tied around it, keeping that one together. Ragnok then slid the blue ribbon tied one over to Harry while holding the silver tied one back for now.

"That one is of the House of Potter," Ragnok started, indicating the one closer to Harry, "In it, holds the Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charles Potter, and Lady Lily Marcelle Potter neé Evans. Take your time to read."

Harry took the scroll and undid the ribbon on it, letting it fall to the ground where it disappeared into an incinerator deep beneath the caves of Gringotts. But the humans didn't know that. Harry realized that this was two pieces of parchment attached to each other, so he set the one behind it back on the table as he started to read the one in his hand.

/=-=-=-=-=\

 _THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF_

 _LORD JAMES CHARLES POTTER and_

 _ **Lady Lily Marcella Potter neé Evans**_

 _Dated: August Twenty-Fifth 1981_

 _Updated: October Twenty-First 1981_

 _I, Lord James Charles Potter and I; Lady Lily Marcella Potter neé Evans, do Solemnly Swear that we are of Sound Mind and Body when writing/updating this, The Last Will and Testament for our Family and Friends of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. If my Wife and Son survives this War and I don't, they own The Potter Enterprise. My Son will be the Owner of all of the Enterprises, while my Wife, the Lady Lily Potter, will be running things until Harrison James Potter turns Eighteen, the Age of Majority in both the Mugg (Ow! Was that really necessary Lils? **Yes...** )... Mundane World and the Wizarding World. There, Happy my Lady? **Could use some more finesse... I guess.**_

 _Also, if this Will is released a week after my death, like it should be, then I'll have you all know that Sirius Black was NOT THE SECRET KEEPER OF THE FIDELIUS CHARM THAT ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE PUT UP FOR US. The True Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail as he was known by the Marauders during our School Days. Sirius, or rather Padfoot as I knew him to be, was just merely a Holder of the Secret. Not the Keeper of the Secret. Another thing, you have to be willing to give up the Secret of the Fidelius Charm. So no Imperius Curse or mind altering tricks via magic that can cause the Secret to be leaked. Trust me, I had looked into that particular charm extensively along with my wife, the Lady Lily Marcella Potter, whom, I say, is an Expert in Charms, before we even considered using it and having it cast upon us._

 _I had suggested that we use Remus Lupin, or even one of my closer friends, like Marlene McKinnon, or Alice Longbottom neé Harley, but for some reason, Sirius thought that Remus was a spy for Lord Voldemort, being that he is a werewolf, and was gone for long lengths of time, and no one wanted to listen to my other suggestions._

 _Whew... got that out of the way. Okay... Where to begin now... Oh of course, I know! Money Distribution to Family and Close Friends. Fuuunnn..._

 _To Regent Amelia Susan Bones of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones: a Yearly Stipend of Three Million Galleons starting every January First of each New Year starting from 1982 and onward. Do with what you will with it. I say, secretly fund the Aurors if the stupid bint of a Minister Millicent Bagnold and her lackey, Barty Crouch Senior current Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time this Will was written/spoken via Dicta Quill, doesn't change their minds about increasing the Auror Budget. I doubt it'll change though even if you become the new Director of the DMLE and someone else replaces that bint. Anyway, like I said, do with what you will._

 _To the Lord and Lady Frank and Alice Longbottom of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom: I leave you a Yearly Stipend (Even though I know your family doesn't really need it, seeing as you folks are rather well off as well) of Three Million Galleons on the beginning date of January First, 1982. Do with what you will with it._

 _To my close friend since First Year, Remus Lupin: I leave, again, a Yearly Stipend of Three Million Galleons starting on January First, 1982. And no Remus, you can't take it back. Lily will outright deny the refunds if you even try to do that. I know this for a fact. And better yet, so do you. So just accept it and get a freaking wardrobe Moony and burn those things you call clothes. Also, we leave you the Marauder's Cabin in Santa Barbara California in the Pine Mountain Club._

 _To Sirius Orion Black the III, Heir Secondary to the Ancient and Noble House of Black: I leave you, with a Yearly Stipend of Three Million Galleons, starting on... you guessed it, January First of 1982. I know you have your own vault of gold, and I also know that you rarely touch it as you don't like it, since it comes from your family, and you don't like most things that come from your family (I know you like a couple of your cousins like for example: Andy, and her daughter, Nymphadora). We also leave you the modified steel-grey 1960 Buick Invicta._

 _To Andromeda Cassidy Tonks neé Black: We leave you the House on 178 Big Bear Rd in Anatone Washington USA. It comes with a garage barn, and two sheds and a lot of land and forestry. We also leave you with a Yearly Stipend of Three Million Galleons starting on January First of 1982 for your personal use. Enjoy it!_

 ** _To my closest friend, Marlene McKinnon: I leave you a copy of my Personal Diary as the original will go to my son, Harold James Potter. In my copied version of my Personal Diary, there will be a couple of pages near the end listing what I will give you as I don't want others to know. Hope you figure out the Password to open it. You should know it. It's what certain pranksters say whenever they feel like it._**

 _And that ends this portion of our Final Will and Testament. Now. if both of us have both been Killed In Action, and our Son and Heir somehow survives, we want Harrison James Potter to be emancipated at the age of Ten, and get an Inheritance and Abilities Test done as well at that age. He is also to meet up with the Director of Gringotts; Ragnok the Sixth, for these things to be finished. If there are any blocks on his Magical Core still, have them also be removed._

 _In the event that we were both killed, our Son and Heir, Harrison (Harry) James Potter shall go to these people in order. If for some reason the one above cannot take him in, then he is to go to the next person below. If no one on **THIS LIST** cannot take him in for some reason whatsoever, he is to be transferred to a Magical Orphanage. The list of Persons are as follows:_

 _To Sirius Orion Black the III - Godfather by Right of the Godfather Ritual - Close Friend and Ally_

 _To Marlene McKinnon - Godmother by Right of the Godmother Ritual - Close Friend and Ally_

 _To Lord and Lady Frank and Alice Longbottom - Close Friends and Allies_

 _To Regent Amelia Susan Bones - Close Friend and Ally_

 _To Professor Minerva McGonagall - Godmother by Right of the Godmother Ritual of James Charles Potter - Close Friend and Ally_

 _To Professor Filius Flitwick - Close Friend and Ally_

 ** _UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HARRISON (HARRY) JAMES POTTER TO EVER STEP FOOT IN NUMBER FOUR PRIVET DRIVE, LITTLE WHINGING, SURREY. My Sister Petunia Dursley neé Evans (I believe she was actually Disowned from our family), has never liked anything of the supernatural (for you Purebloods in the room, that means anything to do with Magic, meaning, us), and to make matters even worse, she married a fat drunken bastard. I don't care what his position is at the place he works at, he's an arrogant bastard, and if he even touches one hair on my son's head, I'll haunt whoever attempts to put him at that place for the rest of their lives, however long that may be. I SWEAR ON IT!_**

 _Even I cringe upon hearing the V and P names of her part of the family. I feel like killing them or something even at the thought of them. So... ah hem, I, Lord James Charles of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, forbid my son and Heir Primary Harrison James Potter from ever going there in the first place. So I Have Said/Written, So Mote It Be._

/=-=-=-=-=\

As soon as Harry had read that part, the parchment gave a golden glow for a second before it disappeared.

"What just happened?" Harry asked

"That, Mr. Potter, is a Magical Oath taking place." Ragnok said, stroking his chin in thought "Interesting though. I've never heard of a Final Will doing something like this."

"So it's unique then?" Harry asked, Ragnok nodded "Great..." Harry muttered as he continued to read what was left of the Will. Which... wasn't much.

/=-=-=-=-=\

 _This Concludes Our Final Will and Testament._

 _Co-Signed - Lord James Charles Potter_

 _ **Lady Lily Marcella Potter neé Evans**_

 _British Ministry Representative: Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Gringotts Representative - Account Manager Ardgar of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (British Branch)_

/=-=-=-=-=\

"That _BASTARD!_ " Harry yelled once he finished reading the will. Katie, and at least Ardgar flinched at the volume in Harry's voice. Ardgar flinched mainly because of the spike of anger. He remembered that same spike present in his mother's tone whenever she was angry at something. He feared for the poor soul that made Harry angry that quick. "Sorry." Harry said quickly and quietly.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Potter?" Ragnok asked, though he already had an idea.

"Dumbledore knows about my Parent's Will and what was in it. But probably not the updated version though." Harry answered, showing Ragnok his Parent's Will, keeping the other piece of parchment. He noted that it was a letter to him from his Parents. He decided to read it later so he folded it carefully and put it in one of Katie's outer pockets of her backpack that she had sitting on her lap. "Too late to do anything about a couple of things in it though... well, one thing anyway." Harry said depressingly with a small sigh. "Sirius is dead and I'm living with the Dursley's... well, not anymore at least."

"And you will never have to go back there again." Ragnok said "The Magical Oath in this Will makes that final. Any and all enchantments that were placed there without your knowledge had been removed at that point when the Will glowed golden. You are free to go wherever you like. Also, as you have just finished fifth year at Hogwarts and taken your O.W.L.'s you have the option of never returning to Hogwarts."

"Wait, I don't?" Harry asked, surprised at this news.

"It is one of your Ministry's Laws." Ragnok said "At this point, you can continue the last two years of Hogwarts to complete your N.E.W.T.'s, or do what you will now."

Harry sat there thinking for a few minutes in quiet debating on what he actually wanted to do. Thanks to his father, he doesn't have to return to the Dursley's anymore. Plus, he did have all of his things from there on his person so he really doesn't have a reason to stay in Britain - Magical or Mundane. He made his decision a second later.

"I was planning on leaving England anyway. So, when's the next flight out of this place?"

"Eager to get out are we?" Ragnok asked, amused at the young man before him.

"You have no idea." Harry said

"Well first," Ragnok continued "We need to do the Inheritance and Abilities Test. Then, a Medical Check-Up for your own Health purposes. I assume you haven't been inoculated since you've set foot in the Magical World?"

"Uh... no?" Harry asked, confused again. "What for?"

"Believe it or not, we do have magical diseases and the like." Ragnok explained "I'm surprised you haven't caught Dragon Pox or something similar yet. So after this meeting ends, you'll be guided to one of our Medical Rooms for an extreme Medical Check-Up. This one will be on us, so you don't have to worry about payment. Then, after your check-up, we'll get to the Inheritance and Abilities Test, and after that, you'll be transferred to our Washington D.C. Branch, where you'll meet with their Director, Hogbane, and your American Account Manager, Arlaff from Santa Barbara, California, and go from there. Got all that?" he finished saying

Harry nodded, showing he understood what the British Branch Director had said.

"Alright. I believe that concludes the end of our meeting for now." Ragnok said, then in his own tongue _*Srac!*_

Immediately another goblin entered the Director's office. This one was dressed in what looked to be steel armor plating, and he had a sheathed short sword on the left side of his waist.

 _*Yes sir?*_ Srac asked in Gobbledegook

 _*Bring the two Humans to the nearest Medical Wing.*_ Ragnok ordered _*The male, Heir Potter, has been granted Medical Attention authorised by me. His lady can be trusted and can go with him. She is not to interfere with procedures though. Got all that?*_

 _*Yes Sir!*_ Srac saluted with a fist to the chest

"Heir Potter, Miss. Bell," Ragnok continued in English, gathering the two teens attention "You are to follow Srac to our closest Medical Wing. Miss. Bell, I ask you to not interfere with the procedures that'll be placed on Mr. Potter. You can be with him though, just, not next to him." he finished explaining.

"Yes Director." The teens both said

"Until then. May your enemies tremble in fear at your appearance." Ragnok said

"May your vaults overflow in gold from your conquers." Katie said, speaking up for the first time in the forty minutes or so that they were there for. Ragnok was impressed and amused at the same time. Which was rare for Ragnok to be so.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Things are going to be interesting from here on out. Well, more interesting I think. Anyway, as always, don't expect a weekly, nor monthly update of this story.


	4. C3: Leaving Magical England P3

Chapter 3:  
Leaving Magical England - Part 3

Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996  
Location: Gringotts Bank (British Branch) - Medical Wing  
Time: 5:58 am (And counting)

It took a few minutes or so to walk towards the Gringotts Medical Wing. However, as soon as Harry stepped over the threshold into the Medical Wing, a stasis light surrounded only him, freezing him in place. At the same time, there was a klaxon alert going through the Medical Wing.

 _Why does things like this always happen to me?_ Was Harry's thought before there was a red beam flowing from the top of the stasis light shooting all the way to the floor, stunning Harry unconscious. His body was then lowered to the ground where a stretcher had appeared and four goblins in some form of a white medical lab coat came up to him and carried him to an enchanted stasis bed.

 _*Would somebody shut that thing off!*_ The goblin by Harry's right shoulder yelled out. A few moments later, the klaxon alert was turned off, however, the orange lights that were flashing along with the siren were still on.

"What's wrong with him?" Katie asked in a panicked voice, trying to get to her boyfriend. She had been immediately pulled aside by Srac when the stasis light was turned on, and since then, she was blocked from being next to him. She was extremely worried for her boyfriend, and afraid of what's going on.

"He's been infected by Black Magic." Srac said quietly, as he held back Heir Potter's mate. He was ordered to hold her back in case something like this happened "Hence the stasis field, and now the immediate Medical attention. He'll be fine. Now, calm _down!"_ He barked at the end.

A few seconds later of struggling, Katie finally heard the goblin behind her and took a few calming breaths.

"Now, are you willing to cooperate, or am I going to have to detain you Miss Bell?" Srac asked

"I'll cooperate." Katie said after a few more calming breaths.

"Good." Srac said as he released her hands. She stayed where she was, waiting for direction of some sort.

"Now, go sit and wait until the procedures on the young Heir are finished." Srac said as he lead her to a sitting/waiting room area. Srac stood at the entrance while Katie sat down at a nearby seat, worried for her boyfriend.

* * *

Location: Hogwarts - Headmaster's Office  
Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996  
Time: 8:06 a.m.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW), had just finished eating a delightful breakfast with the remaining staff that stays at Hogwarts Castle during the Summer Break and had returned to his office a few minutes ago. When he sat at his desk, he noticed the _Daily Prophet_ had been laid out on top. He decided to leave it alone for the time being as the Headline wasn't that important to him (something about a Death Eater being caught). Instead, the Headmaster decided to check up on a small collection of strange stone slabs of various sizes in the back of his magnificent, oval, office.

These stone slabs, are actually monitoring charms with different runes of a certain individual. There was a Tracking rune, which was connected to a slab with a map of England and her cities on it. There was also a Life Rune, which was softly glowing blue- a good sign, meaning the individual he was monitoring was alive and well (If it was a steady purple, then he was being beaten by the Dursley's again). There was another stone slab that was monitoring the Wards of Number Four Privet Drive. Again, if they were softly glowing blue, then Harry was where he was meant to be before being sent off to the Weasley's like he planned in a few weeks, after Sirius's Will. If it was glowing yellow, then something was up and he would indeed check up on the young boy. If it was glowing red, then the boy was near death and he would have had to do a daring rescue by sending a couple of his Order Members to get him out of there. If it was rapidly glowing Orange, then the boy is no longer there and hasn't been for some time. If it wasn't glowing at all, well... let's just say, that it won't be good for the Wizarding World, as that means the boy was dead. And right now, that slab monitoring the Blood Wards to Number Four, was glowing yellow.

Dumbledore double checked the monitoring rune on the boy and the Map of England, which was constantly scrying for the boy, and he was greatly alarmed that he couldn't find him _anywhere_ in England. The boy would have been a little blue glowing dot on the map, and that dot was nowhere to be found. He checked the Life Rune to find it being normal - a solid blue color - and sighed in relief. At least the boy wasn't dead. He wondered why though, that he hadn't gotten an alert from one of his rings about the boy's situation. Then his eyes widened. _That blasted boy must have gone to Gringotts early this morning._ He realised. There was no other way, other than the Goblins, remove those charms and enchantments without his noticing. The ring would have woken him up earlier than his regular wake up time (6:30am) and he would have rushed to Gringotts.

Before going to Gringotts though, he sat at his desk and pulled out Parchment, Ink and Quill and started to write a Memo to his Deputy: 

/=-=-=-=-=\

 _To Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall._

 _Something has come up that requires my immediate attention. Now, I know it's not school time, but keep an eye on the Castle for me will you?_

 _Signed_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwamp of the I.C.W._

/=-=-=-=-=\ 

He dried the letter with a quick drying spell and had one of the Hogwart's House Elves deliver the memo to his Deputy. Then, he went over to the fireplace, activated his Floo, and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and made his way towards Diagon, and then towards Gringotts Bank.

* * *

Location: Gringotts Bank - London Branch  
Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996  
Time: 8:20 a.m.

Harry had woken up about a few minutes ago in the Medical Wing of the Gringotts Bank, London Branch, and the first thing he noticed was his eyesight. Everything was perfectly clear, and sharp, instead of blurry and shady. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing those terrible glasses. He looked around and noticed they were nowhere in sight. He figured that the goblin medics must have incinerated them. _Good riddance._ he thought. He really didn't need any reminders of Durzkaban. _Which reminds me, I will need to go shopping soon. Katie will love that trip._

It took a few more seconds to realize that he wasn't the only being in the room. There was a Medical Goblin standing on his left, taking notes on what appeared to be their version of a clipboard, and Katie was sleeping on a huge comfortable-looking, leather couch behind the Goblin. She looked real comfortable as well. He wondered if he could get one of those couches for the new place they will be getting when they move to America.

"Good Morning Heir Potter." The Medical Goblin said once he tucked his clipboard under his arm. "I see that you are awake. That's good. How do you feel?" he asked

"Great actually." Harry answered, surprised at his own answer. Then he realized, he didn't have a constant headache anymore! His mind felt much clearer and lighter as well, like a heavy burden was lifted off of his shoulders. "Better than great actually."

"That's a good thing Heir Potter." the goblin said "Would you follow me? We have a couple more check-ups for you to go through, then we can get you over to our D.C. Branch as soon as possible."

"Alright." Harry said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Woah." Harry mumbled as he steadied himself on the edge. "Got up too fast." he said to the medical goblin. Harry took a calming breath and got onto his feet, before falling right back on his ass on the bed.

"Okay, what's up with me?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Your equilibrium has changed due to your new height." The Goblin explained "That, and your Metamorphmagus Abilities are out of whack right now and we really need to get them under some form of control before leaving the room today."

"Wait, Meta... what?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"Metamorphmagus." The goblin said slowly. "It means you are a shapeshifter. You can change your body height, shape, and color at will. And you are also capable of Gender Swapping. Meaning you can become a Female if you so wanted to."

"Great..." Harry didn't sound very happy about this ability.

"Come along Mr. Potter. The more you walk, the more your body will get used to its new abilities and height." The goblin said, encouraging the human teenager.

Harry nodded and took a breath before standing on his feet again, slowly this time. He held his arms out a little away from his body for some sense of balance, before nodding to himself and started to follow the Medical Goblin to another room.

"By the way," the Goblin started, while they walked "I am Rogsiel. Your personal Goblin Physician while you are in the U.K. Once you travel to America, you'll be transferred to Vras, my American counterpart."

"How are we getting to America by the way?" Harry asked, indicating his girlfriend they left behind in his recovery room.

"The Goblins have an Airfield that is traveled to by Goblin Portkey." Rogsiel answered "The Airfield is operated by trained Squibs and Muggleborn, and is recognized worldwide as well. The Airfield is also hidden under the Fidelius, however, all electronics are protected from Magic. Magic acts like an Electromagnetic Pulse, or EMP for short, and shuts down electronics. We goblins have found a way around this, and so have the Americans and other countries. British Wizards can do this as well, but as you know, they are very bigoted and naïve against technology and believe they are more powerful because of this."

"Idiots." Harry snorted "Guess that means they don't know what happened in Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 'forty-five, then." Harry said, remembering his Mundane History lessons from before Hogwarts. Which surprised even him. He remembered having some trouble remembering things like that during his time at Hogwarts. It was like the Magical World had wanted to him to forget things like that. Make him ignorant of Mundane History and advancements in Technology. Well, no more!

"Only a few people do." Rogsiel said "And even then, they're rare these days."

They had walked into what appeared to be a generic-looking Mundane Examination room. Harry remembered one time being in such a room before Hogwarts, and that was when he was getting his poor eyesight tested. Then his aunt had took him to a gas station and bought him the cheapest pair of glasses there was and that was it. He was six then. He had that same pair of glasses for about ten years he realized with a start.

 _No wonder why my eyesight was so bad._ Harry thought. _Those glasses sucked... Big time._

Rogsiel had sat down on a swivel stool with wheels, while Harry sat down on a prepped Exam Bed. Just like a Mundane Doctor and their patient would do. After the standard check-up procedure was completed, Rogsiel said "My counterpart, Vras, will most likely be doing the same thing when you arrive in D.C. So, expect to be having another medical check-up when you arrive at our brethren branch in the next four to five hours. Any questions before we wake your mate and send the two of you off?" Rogsiel asked

"Yes actually," Harry replied "How long was I out, and what happened to me?"

"That'll be a _long_ explanation Mr. Potter-"

"Harry." Harry interrupted, "Call me Harry."

"Alright Harry," Rogsiel replied. He glared at the human teen for a second before resuming, "Like I was saying, that's going to be a long explanation. But the short version is, you're much healthier now than when you were, when you came in two hours ago this morning. The long version will be explained when you reach our D.C. Branch."

"Alright." Harry said, nodding at Rogsiel's explanation. "Now what?" he asked

"Now, you and your Mate will go see our Director and get your Muggle I.D. and Passport. Then, you'll be Portrayed to the Airfield and onto a private jet, a Nineteen-Ninety-Four Gulfstream Four (IV), and be on your way to D.C."

"Alright then." Harry said.

They both headed out of the Exam Room and Harry went over towards Katie and gently nudged her shoulder a little to wake her up. When that didn't seem to work, he gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face, leaned down a little and kissed her lightly to wake her up.

"Five more minutes Harry..." she said groggily as she turned around on the leather sofa.

"C'mon Stowne, time to wake up." Harry whispered in her ear, "We got a plane to catch." Harry gently shook her shoulder again, and this time Katie woke up. She turned back around and glared at her boyfriend for a second before Harry continued saying: "You can catch some shut-eye on the Gulfstream." Harry continued, "I'm pretty sure that they have a sofa like this on board as well. Do you?" Harry turned and asked Rogsiel on the last question.

"Indeed we do Mr... Harry." Rogsiel said, catching himself on the name.

"And I was having a very nice dream as well." Katie groggily said

"Dream later." Harry said, helping her up off the leather sofa, "We need to see Director Ragnok to get our I.D.'s and Passports."

"Okay." She yawned, not yet fully awake. Out of the entire night, she only had the two hours of sleep she just had. So it stands to reason that she'll be a little... snappy at people for the next few minutes or so. However, Harry knows a little trick to getting her fully awake and cooperative faster.

"Hey Rogsiel?" Harry said, getting the goblin's attention

"Yes Harry?" He replied back

"Do you guys know what Cappuccino's are and how to make them?" he asked

"Of course." Rogsiel answered "What would you like?"

"Chocolate Mint Cappuccino if you can." Harry answered

"One will be with you in a few minutes." Rogsiel said.

He wrote down the order on his ever present clipboard and sent it to the kitchen staff. A few minutes later, Rogsiel and the two human teens were in Director Ragnok's office and Harry was just given the Cappuccino drink he ordered. It took her a few seconds for Katie to recognize what Harry had in his hands, and when he was just about to drink some she perked up and asked:

"Is that a Cappuccino?"

Harry stopped, the tip of the cup just barely at his lips. He glanced to his right where Katie was standing and gave a small smile. He brought the cup down after pretending to drink some of it and handed it to Katie as he made a face, like he 'swallowed' something horrible.

"Yeah, don't like those things anyway." he said, giving her her favorite drink. "I'm more of a coffee person."

"Hmmm... Chocolate Mint..." Katie groaned after she took a good gulp of the drink. "My favorite."

"I know." Harry said casually, as they're waiting for Ragnok to enter his office. "It's why I got you one."

"Thanks Harry." Katie said "You're forgiven."

"For what?" Harry asked

"For wakening me."

At that moment, Ragnok came into his office with only the House of Black Account Manager, Lurras, following him, and carrying a leather briefcase. "Please, be seated. This'll only take a few minutes." Director Ragnok said as the two teens were about to stand. They relaxed in their seats as Account Manager Lurras handed Director Ragnok the leather briefcase. Ragnok then set the briefcase on his desk, clicked it open, and pulled out a roll of parchment with a silver ribbon wrapped in the center of it. The parchment was also sealed with a House Crest on it.

"This, Lord Potter, is Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third's Last Will and Testament. He updated it on the First of June this year. In it, he has made you the Sole Heir to the entire Black Fortune."

"He must think you greatly for doing this Lord Potter." Said Account Manager Lurras

"Well, I am his Godson per the Godfather Ritual at least. I think he purposely meant to do this." Harry said, remembering from his Parent's Will and a sudden memory of a young man that had to be his father, along with a young Sirius performing this Ritual in front of him. He was being held in Sirius's arms during the event. He must have been what, four, five months old at the time? _How the hell could I have that memory? Do I have like, an Eidetic memory or something now?_ He thought to himself.

"You can read the Will now, or later when you reach D.C." Director Ragnok said, "Your choice."

"I'll read it later." Harry answered.

Ragnok nodded, put the scroll back in the briefcase, closed it, and then slid it across his desk over to Harry. It stopped automatically at the edge of the desk without falling over, and Harry took hold of the handle and put it on his lap.

"How are we getting to your airport again?" Harry asked

"We have our own version of Portkeying." Director Ragnok replied "It'll be a lot smoother, and faster ride. Have you ever portkeyed before?"

"Twice." Harry replied "First time was when I was going to the World Cup a couple years ago, the second time... well... I was taken to a graveyard when Cedric and I grabbed the Tri-Wizard Cup at the same time. Both times were not enjoyable. Latter even more so."

"Indeed." Ragnok said, nodding his head. "Well, I think you'll like our mode better. Anyway, inside that case - other than Lord Black's Will of course- are two Identification Cards, Driver's License cards, two Purple Visa and Mastercards -one each for the both of you- and of course, your Passports. If I would also give some advice? I would choose an alias, a fake name if you will, on those credentials. Everyone in America and elsewhere will know you as the name you chose, so, choose carefully."

"We will." Harry said, Katie nodding along with him, "Thank You Director Ragnok, for all you have done for me this morning. May the gold forever flow through your vaults."

"And may your enemies tremble before you." Director Ragnok replied. He then handed the two of them a long pole that he had just summoned from the wall behind them. The pole glowed for a second and both Harry and Katie felt a tug at their respective navels and were _popped_ away from the Director's Office. 

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around and waiting patiently for another update. It's much appreciated. Well, I hoped ya'll liked this chapter, and like always, don't expect weekly, or monthly updates. I'll update when I feel like it.

Next chapter: Dumbledore meeting the Dursleys (Should be interesting). Harry and Katie's Flight to Washington D.C. (There will possibly be some lemon scenes here). Harry and Katie going to Santa Barbara to Harry's Family home there, and Harry getting the Family Cars (A 1960 steel-grey colored Buick Invicta, and a 1962 Ice blue Chevrolet Corvette [Think of Agent Coulson's car from Agent's of SHIELD, just with an Ice Blue color instead]).

This might be a two maybe three, part chapter. I'm not entirely sure as of this moment.


	5. C4: The Dursleys Flight to DC

Cybertronian Life Forms / Regular talking

\+ Autobots Talking to each other + , "+ Autobots Talking to Humans +" + _Autobot Thinking +_

= Decepticons Talking to each other = , "= Decepticons Talking to Humans =" , = _Decepticon Thinking =_

"Regular Talking"

~Parseltongue speaking~

 _*Other Earth Languages*_

 _"Silent Incantations!"_

 _Regular Thinking_

 _'Telepathic Talking.'_

 _A/N:_ Hey everyone! I'm back for another chapter. So, people have been wondering if Harry's full name is either Harrison or Harold. I had went back and re-read his Parent's Will again and noticed where the confusion was. So, for your inquiries of Harry's full name it is: _Harrison_ (Harry) James Potter. I had went back and fixed it.

And now, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four:

The Dursleys / Flight to Washington D.C.

Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996  
Location: Number Four, Privet Drive  
Time: 8:08 am GMT (and counting)

As Harry was still sleeping after the Goblin Security measures knocked him out due to Black Magic (Worse than regular Dark Magic) being detected in his system, the Dursley's had started their day about an hour ago. Petunia had to make breakfast this morning as the Boy hadn't come down from his room to do so, as he normally would. She had even yelled at him to come down the stairs for a few minutes, and when that didn't work, she charged into his room only to find it completely barren of wizardry stuff. Including the brat. However, the Owl's cage was left behind and his window was wide open.

She immediately put two and two together and figured it out. Harry had left without a word sometime in the night. Not even a note was left behind. She shrugged. _At least we don't have to deal with that menace ever again._ She thought as she went back down to finish making breakfast for her husband and Duddykins.

About ten minutes later, she was almost finished making breakfast when she heard the light knocking on the door. _Knock Knock Knock!_ in rapid succession.

"Be right there!" She called, turning off the stove top. She quickly washed her hands and then headed over to the front door and opened it.

"Hello Petunia." Said a kindly grandfatherly-like voice of Albus Dumbledore. Petunia promptly slammed the door in his face as he was about to walk in. She had the satisfaction of hearing the old man's nose break upon contact.

"Go away!" Petunia yelled at him from inside the house. "We don't want your kind here! If you're here about that ungrateful, good-for-nothing _brat_ , he's not here! And I don't know where he went, so don't bother asking. Good day Dumbledore!" She finished yelling.

/=-=-=-=-=\

Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996  
Location: Outside Number Four  
Time: 8:20 a.m. GMT

"-Good day Dumbledore!" Petunia finished yelling.

Headmaster Dumbledore had been nursing his broken nose, courtesy of taking that blasted single step forward just as the door was slammed shut in his face, quite literally in his case. Dumbledore sighed in relief after fixing his broken nose with a silent Episkey spell. Then he sighed in disappointment as he remembered what dear Petunia had just said. _So, the boy isn't here is he?_ Thought Dumbledore. _I'll just have to…. nevermind. The tracking charms on Harry are practically non-existant now. All I have for him is his life-force tracking rune, which only tells me that he's either alive or dead. Last I checked, he was alive._

With this in mind, he silently apparated back to the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts, as only Headmasters/Headmistresses are allowed to do so. He then went over to where his tracking slabs were and found that Harry's life-force tracking rune was still on, whereas, everything else is completely gone.

"At least I know he's still alive." Dumbledore said to himself. "Oh Harry... Where have you gone my boy?" He sighed saying, a disappointed look on his face.

Fawkes, sitting from his golden perch in Dumbledore's office, looked at him sadly and sang a mournful tune.

* * *

Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996  
Location: Gringotts Airfield (British Branch, Unplottable)  
Time: 8:41 a.m. GMT

When Harry and Katie were unexpectedly Portkeyed, actually it felt more like shifting in place, as they had shifted into another pair of chairs in an unfamiliar room with a window facing what looked like an airplane hangar, completely unlike Portkeys that just either drop you to the ground when unused to them (like Harry). Harry found that he had actually like Goblin Portkeying better than Wizarding Portkeying. They were only there for a few seconds when a man who looks to be in his mid to late thirties, dressed in a Pilot's Uniform (White Colored, buttoned down shirt, blue tie, navy blue dress pants, and navy blue dress shoes. His epaulet colors were gold with white strips, which he had four of) opened the door and walked in.

"So, I see I have a couple of passengers." the pilot said "My rank and name is Muggleborn Captain Jethro Chase and I'll be your pilot for today."

"Nice to meet you Captain Chase." Harry said, after standing up from his new seat. "I'm Ha... Actually, I think I'll come up of a new name on our way to D.C. So, for now, just call me Spikes and my girlfriend Stowne."

"As you wish Spikes" Captain Chase said "I understand the need for secrecy in your case. Don't worry, Lord Ragnok the Sixth had told me personally that you would be coming in sometime today." Captain Chase explained as he saw the Young Lord's face grew a little worried. However the Young Lord relaxed when he finished his explanation.

"Alright." Harry said "Hopefully by the end of our flight, my girlfriend and I would have aliases by the time we leave the D.C. Gringotts. Shall we get going?" Harry asked

"Of course Spikes." Captain Chase said as he held the door open to the hangar where a Gulfstream IV was waiting, its engines already running. Harry helped his girlfriend up from her seat and lead her into the hangar bay, followed by the Captain. Katie stopped when saw the private jet.

"Uh... Spikey?" Katie said, using his nickname

"Yes Stowne?" Harry asked

"That's a Gulfstream Four." She said, a little stunned at the plane before her.

"Well, I did tell you we were going to be getting on one Stowne." Harry said

"It's a private jet." Katie said in awe. "Just how rich are you?"

"Let's just say I'm wealthy enough to never have a job in my entire life. That's even with big spending." Harry said quietly in her ear.

The Captain chuckled a little at the two teens and Harry slightly turned back to look at him and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, as if he didn't care about what his financial situations were like. _Which, in hindsight, he probably doesn't._ Captain Chase thought to himself.

"Shall we get on board?" Captain Chase suggested, urging the two teenagers towards the steps up into the plane.

Once Harry and Katie entered the Cabin of the plane, they both immediately stopped as they felt _magic_ running through the air. The next thing they immediately noticed was that the Cabin was larger in width than what it should be.

"This is _soo_ cool." Harry said excitedly.

"But... how?" Katie said, shocked at what she was seeing "Technology shouldn't be able to work with Magic. Like, at all!"

"I see you British Magicals are still behind the times." Captain Chase said as he gave another chuckle. "It was the D.C. Unspeakables that found a way around Technology and Magic actually. I think they called... Technomancy, or something like that. It's still being researched and all, as it has just been discovered like, ten years ago or so. I believe there's an Extra Curricular course at Ilvermorny School in the States that bases on Technomancy. Only Fifth years and above though can get in that course, as it is a little dangerous. Wish they had that course when I was in Ilvermorny." He said the last part to himself.

"It's still cool." Harry said

"So, would you like a short tour of the Gulfstream before we take off in about ten or so minutes?" Captain Chase asked

"Sure." Both Harry and Katie said excitedly at the same time.

"Follow me then." Captain Chase said as he took the lead.

Captain Chase lead them through the first part of a three part cabin of the private jet. The entire flooring of the plane had soft burgundy carpet and the walls had brightly polished light oak paneling all along both sides of the plane with golden edges. Also, with the Expansion Runes carved into the wood paneling of the plane, three people can walk side-by-side together comfortably.

The first of the five cabins had a small kitchenette complete with a sink, oven, microwave and dishwasher. The wood was of polished oak and the countertop had a white polished marble finish. The second cabin had a burgundy dragonhide leather, three piece couch, on left hand side of the plane (Right side when going towards the cockpit) and on the other side were two big divan club chairs of burgundy dragonhide leather, with a chessboard table between them. The third cabin had eight big divan seats of burgundy dragonhide leather. There were four on each side of the cabin facing each other.

The fourth cabin had a three piece couch that looks like that it could recline on the right side of the plane (left side facing towards the cockpit), and a small wet bar of polished oak on the other. The last cabin was basically a copy of the second cabin, with the only difference is that the couch also reclines. At the end of the Gulfstream IV was another small kitchen, however this only had a sink, microwave, and storage space. There were also lavatories at both ends of the plane.

After the tour was over, Harry and Katie were told to sit in the third cabin and wait there for when the plane took off. At about 9:05am the plane took off from the runway and was souring in the air on the way to Washington D.C.

 _"Attention Passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We have just taken off from Gringotts Airport and will arrive in Washington D.C. in approximately five hours time. Once the seatbelt light indicators turn off, you are free to move around the Gulfstream."_

A few minutes later after they had reached cruising altitude, the light indicators turned off like Captain Chase said. Harry however, just stayed in his seat, looking out the window and towards the morning cloudless sky. Katie looked towards her boyfriend, and saw that he had a soft smile on his face.

"Not quite the same as flying on a broom eh Harry?" She asked

"No it isn't." Harry said softly, looking towards his girlfriend. "So, five hours. What do you want to do until we land?" Harry asked her

"Hopefully get some sleep finally?" She replied "Although, I seem to have a little trouble sleeping." She said coyly, a shy smile on her lips, her cheeks blushing a little. "See you in the last cabin?" She asked, Harry nodded and said

"Be there in a few."

"Alright." She said, getting up from her chair and slowly stretching her body, giving her boyfriend an eyeful of her stomach. Then she slowly walked around the corner and then quietly rushed down to the last cabin, closing the curtains that was between the fourth and fifth cabin and immediately began undressing, after checking for hidden cameras and any form of spying enchantments of course (she pleasantly found none of the sort). She laid on the couch (which was surprisingly very comfortable) naked as the day she was born, and pulled up all three of the recliners. Katie was surprised to see that there was still plenty of room to walk between the couch and the chairs.

 _I love magic._ She thought just as Harry knocked on the doorframe.

"Is it alright to come in?" he asked, still waiting from behind the curtains.

"It is love." Katie said, trying to control her blushing face as Harry opened the curtains.

Harry stopped immediately as if he was hit by a paralyzing spell. He didn't expect his girlfriend to be laying on a couch completely naked. Though, in hindsight, he probably should have, as Katie basically said she wanted him. He felt his pants get a little tighter, as his dick was getting hard.

"Are you going to just stand there Harry?" Katie asked, an innocent look on her face, though nothing about her seemed innocent currently, "Or, are you going to come over here and help me get some sleep?"

Harry couldn't help but stand there for another minute as he looked at her body. He very much appreciated her curves, honed from serious Quidditch Practice, and possibly other athletic training. She had a runner's physique, toned out muscles, nice D cup breasts, no pubic hair (Harry noted quickly), and her honey-blonde hair was fanned out underneath her. Her turquoise eyes were looking at him mischievously when his own emerald green eyes looked up at them.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked her hoarsely. He coughed a couple of times, getting his blush under control and clearing his throat. He'd never seen her fully naked before. Whenever they could be alone for a short amount of time (which was rare), she'd given him a couple of blow jobs and a sneak-peak of her breasts a few times, nothing else though. But in all sense, he's still a virgin, and so was she. And also, this was the very first time he saw her naked.

"You want to do this in the air?" He asked, "Our First Time?"

"Mmh hmm." Katie hummed as she glided her right hand southward, her middle finger entering her vagina opening. She dug her finger in and out, making little circle motions at the same time. "Come on babe." She whined, "Don't just stand there Harry, come here and make love to me."

Harry didn't need to be told a second time. What guy wouldn't resist a beautiful woman, laying naked on a couch, begging for him?

* * *

Location: Gringotts Airfield - D.C. Branc  
Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996  
Time: 9:05 A.M. (Eastern Standard Time) 2:05 P.M. (London [GMT] Time)

The plane that Harry and Katie (Now currently named: Evan Carver and Stacey Bowen) were on had just landed a couple minutes ago, and the two teen lovers were going through Gringotts Customs. Afterward, they were Goblin Portkeyed to the Gringotts D.C. Branch directly into the Director's Office.

"Good morning." Said the Goblin Director, sitting behind his desk "Or rather, Good Afternoon to you."

Harry and Katie were slightly confused on the goblin's greeting. It was afternoon right? Then Harry barely remembered something about the different time-zones of the world from his primary school days, before Hogwarts.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, barely containing his yawn. He and his girlfriend had woke up about an hour ago during their flight after a couple of hours of making out and fucking each other. The last hour of their flight after a wonderful two hour sleep where Harry wasn't plagued by nightmares, they had discussed what names they would be using while in North America.

"It's just after Nine in the morning." The Goblin Director told them "About the time you actually left from England."

"Wait... did we time travel?" Katie asked, not understanding what happened. Unlike Harry, she was raised in the Magical World even though she's a Half-Blood. So she wouldn't know about things like different Time-Zones and such.

"Sort of," Harry said "We didn't exactly time-travel like you would with a Time-Turner. We're just in a different time zone."

"And once you move to California in an hour or so, it'll be yet another time-zone difference." The Goblin Director explained "Pacific Time is three hours behind Eastern Time."

"Thanks for explaining Director...?" Harry said, unsure of the Goblin's name

"Hogbane." The Director said. "Where are my manners?" He said, mostly to himself. He jumped out of his chair, walked around his big desk to properly introduce himself: "I am Hogbane, The Fifth of my Generation. I am also the Chief Executive Director of Gringotts Bank, Washington D.C. Branch, which is also the Head Gringotts Branch of America. Each of the Fifty States of America has their own Gringotts Bank and their smaller offshoots for the smaller communities. Allow me to personally welcome you to North America. I assure you that we are much different than British counterparts, but mostly the same as well, for both Humans, and Goblins alike."

"My name is Evan Carver, and this is my girlfriend of about three years, Stacey Bowen." Harry said, using their alias that they created during the last hour of their flight, after they had gotten dressed and showered.

"You don't have to use your alias in my presence Heir Potter." C.E.D. Hogbane said "I promise not to reveal your identity. Only I, and your American Account Manager from Santa Barbara, California, will know who you truly are. However, we will call you by your alias in the public portion of our banks."

"Understandable." Harry said, nodding his head in acceptance.

"Now, as I understand, you haven't had your Inheritance and Abilities Test, nor your Emancipation Ritual done yet before coming here." Hogbane said, going back to his desk and reading a letter from his Boss, Director Ragnok.

"No sir, I haven't." Harry answered, shaking his head side to side.

"I see... Right then, let's get them over with then shall we?" Hogbane said "High Director Ragnok should have done this before you got here."

"High Director?" Harry asked, confused on Ragnok's Title. Even Katie was confused as well.

"Oh yes," Hogbane said, a smile creeping on his face. "Though we don't use the terms Kings and Queens any longer, the High Director's Family Line is the creator of Gringotts Bank. His full name and Rank is High Director, Ragnok, Sixth of his namesake, of the Gringott Clan. Ragnok, The First, the High Director's Ancestor, met with King Arthur Pendragon and his Advisor, the Wizard Merlin, when forming the bank of Gringotts for Magicals and Magic Kind alike."

"Wow." Harry and Katie said, awed that they were in the presence of High Royalty of sorts. "We had no idea." Katie said

"Yes, well, he doesn't like to use his High Director title very much, and he very rarely sees you humans." C.E.D. Hogbane said, sounding more like the British Goblins for a second at the end. _There's the mostly same quote that Hogbane said earlier._ Harry thought for a second.

"Enough chit chat. Let's get this over with." Hogbane said as he snapped his long, gnarly fingers.

Almost after the snap, a sixteen inch golden piece of parchment, a small four inch rune covered blade, a burgundy cigar-style box and a single navy blue colored flat bowl with intricate runes in it all appeared on his desk, startling Harry and Katie a little with the metal clanks from the bowl and knife.

"First, we do the Emancipation Ritual, then the Inheritance and Abilities Test." Hogbane said, pushing the rune knife and navy blue bowl toward Harry first. "For the Emancipation Ritual, just slice the palm of your off-wand hand a little bit and let at least four to five drops of blood pour into the bowl, whilst saying-"

Harry did as instructed while saying the following words:

"I, Heir Harrison James Potter, by the Right of my Father and Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, hereby Emancipate myself so that I can lead the Ancient and Noble House of Potter as I see fit. So I Say, So Mote It Be."

As the last drop of blood landed in the bowl, there was a flash of blinding light for a second and everything was back to normal. Harry looked at his left hand and noticed that the bleeding had stopped and the scar was healed and gone, as was the blood on the rune knife.

"Congratulations _Lord_ Potter," C.E.D. Hogbane said, "On your Emancipation. Now for your Head of House Ring that Director Ragnok had sent over while you were in flight." Here, Hogbane then pushed the burgundy box towards Harry, and when he placed his thumbs on the closed seams of the box, it pricked them a little, drawing blood. Then the seams glowed golden as Harry opened it. Inside were two rings and two palm sized pillows.

One ring was silver and had a Raven in flight decaled on the band on top of a violet gold trimmed pillow, and a white golden ring band resting on a small emerald pillow. There were intricate designs on the sides of the white-golden ring depicting of a Griffin, and a Thestral chasing each other in flight. Harry picked the white-golden ring up from it's resting place, and slid it on his left ring finger, where it then gave off a flash of white light and immediately resized itself for a warm and comfortable fit on his finger.

 _'Welcome Lord Harrison James,'_ said a soft male tenor voice _'To the long line of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.'_

"Whoa." Harry said, sitting up straighter as a feeling of warmth and comfort washed through his entire being.

"What is it Harry?" Katie said worriedly

"I heard a voice as I put the Head Ring on." he said, then he smiled a little as he finally figured out who that voice belonged to. His father. 

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll like this chapter. Please leave a review.

Again, don't expect daily, nor weekly updates.


	6. C5: Inheritance and Abilities

Cybertronian Life Forms / Regular talking

\+ Autobots Talking to each other + , "+ Autobots Talking to Humans +" + _Autobot Thinking +_

= Decepticons Talking to each other = , "= Decepticons Talking to Humans =" , = _Decepticon Thinking =_

"Regular Talking"

~Parseltongue speaking~

 _*Other Earth Languages*_

 _"Silent Incantations!"_

 _Regular Thinking_

 _'Telepathic Talking.'_

Disclaimer: JKR and Hasbro own Harry Potter and Transformers respectively. I'm just playing in their wonderful sandboxes.

A/N: Hey everyone! Just in time for the new year, I'm posting this chapter. It took me a while to write this chapter, what with Real Life being in the way and all. Hope ya'll like it.

* * *

Chapter Five

Inheritance and Abilities

Location: Gringotts Bank - Washington, D.C. Branch

Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996

Time: 9:32 A.M. (EST)

"What do you mean you heard a voice Harry?" Katie asked her boyfriend, concern clear in her voice.

"Just as soon as I put the ring on, I heard my father's. The _only_ other time I heard his voice, was when I was near Dementors." Harry explained

"Well, it is rumored for a Lord's Ring to have some abilities." Said Hogbane, "Though, usually, hearing an Ancestor once the ring is put on the new Lord of their House, is actually more common than you think. Past Ancestors will give you advice from time to time, but you won't be able to have regular conversations like we are with them."

Harry nodded, understanding what Director Hogbane said about the Head of House Rings. Then Harry noticed the other ring in the box.

"What's that one for?" Harry asked, pointing at the other ring.

"Hm?" Hogbane said distractedly. Then he glanced down to where the Young Lord was pointing at. "Ah! Yes, that one is also for you." He said, "The Late Lord Black had named _you_ as his Primary Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black before he recently died. And since you have been Emancipated per your Parent's Will, you can take up Lordship of the House of Black."

"What?" Harry asked, surprised at the new turn of events. "Who was the..." Harry immediately put two and two together and realized that it was "Sirius?" He asked, to no one in particular. "Sirius named me his Heir?" Harry said, awed that his Godfather would do such a thing.

"Yes," Hogbane said "Sirius Orion Black the Third, though he was cast out by his Mother, Walburga Black, he was never officially cast out by the then current Lord Arcturus Sirius Black, his grandfather on his father's side, who had died about six years ago, a year after Lord Sirius's Mother had past, and just before you started Hogwarts."

"So... my Godfather was actually..."

"Sirius Orion Black the Third, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Hogbane said "Now, you may choose to put the ring on now, or you can do so at a later date. Your choice."

Harry sat there, staring at the Lord of Black Ring. He wondered why his godfather had made him his Heir, other than being the only Family that Harry knew of. After a minute or so, Harry shook his head and pushed the box back.

"I don't feel ready to take up another House yet." Harry said "In a few years maybe, but not now."

"Alright then," Hogbane said, "This'll be kept in one of the Potter Vaults here in the U.S. for when you're ready to take up the Black Lordship." Hogbane explained as he closed the box and set it aside. "Now, are you ready for your Inheritance and Abilities Test?" Hogbane asked, Harry nodded his head in acceptance. "It's basically the same procedure, but three drops of blood, instead of five, onto this golden parchment. No speaking is required." Hogbane explained while gently pushing the golden parchment towards Harry.

Harry did as told and took the runic knife again and sliced the same palm as before. He let three drops poor onto the golden parchment, and just like the Marauder's Map, the ink (Or rather, his blood), filled out the entire page, perfectly legible. Here's what he read:

/=-=-=-=-=\

 _ **INHERITANCE AND ABILITIES TEST**_

 _ **Date: Thursday, July 11th, 1996**_

 _ **Full Name: Harrison (Harry) James Potter**_

 _ **Birth: July 31st, 1980**_

 _ **Parents: Lord James Charles Potter: March 27th, 1960 - October 31st, 1981**_

 _ **Lady Lily Marcella Potter Neé Evans: January 30th, 1960 - October 31st, 1981**_

 _ **Godfather by Right of the Godfather Ritual: Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third: November 3rd, 1959 - June 18th, 1996**_

 _ **Godmother by Right of the Godmother Ritual: Marlene Juliet McKinnon: February 17th, 1960**_

 _ **Title of Inheritance(s):**_

 _ **Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor: Through Father**_

 _ **Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell: Through Father**_

 _ **Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black: Through Godfather**_

 _ **Heir to the Minor House of Evans: Through Mother**_

 _ **Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin: By Right Of Conquest**_

 _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **Full Metamorphmagus: 100% Active, Was 99% Blocked**_

 _ **Parselmouth: 100% Active, Was Inactive until 1992**_

 _ **Novice Runemaster: 100% Active, Was 100% Blocked**_

 _ **Novice Telepath: 100% Active, Was 100% Blocked**_

 _ **Fire Elemental: 100% Active, Was 100% Blocked**_

 _ **Natural Occlumens: 100% Active, Was 100% Blocked and almost permanently Damaged due to Powerful Multiple Mind Intrusions (Recommend Mind Healer)**_

/=-=-=-=-=\

Harry stayed quiet long after he finished reading the golden parchment that listed his Inheritance and Abilities. He had no idea what half of his Abilities are, and he had an idea of why his Occlumency was almost permanently damaged. _I really fucking hate you Snivellus._ He thought venomously towards his most hated Hogwarts Potions Professor. He also wished he studied Runes instead of Divination with Ron. He wondered why he even took that damn class in the first place. All it ever did for him was predict his death. Every... _single..._ class...

"You okay Harry?" Katie asked her boyfriend after several long minutes of silence from him.

"Yeah." Harry said, looking up at his girlfriend's concerned eyes. "I'm fine. I just don't know what half of these abilities are."

"What are they?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Uh..." He checked his list again "Full Metamorphmagus, I already knew that, Parselmouth, that was a fun year…, Novice Runemaster, Novice Telepath, Fire Elemental, and a Natural Occlumencer."

"Okay…" Katie muttered, "I can help you with Runes, and maybe with the basics of Occlumency, but you're on your own with the other three babe." She finished

"Not necessarily." Director Hogbane said, "There are tutors in America in those subjects that will gladly help out. In fact, you can be practically homeschooled in America and take your O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s in the MACUSA Government Headquarters right here in Washington D.C. on the Theodore Roosevelt Island. America's O.W.L.'s are taken at the age of sixteen, instead of fifteen unlike your Magical British Government, and your N.E.W.T.'s are taken at the age of nineteen, instead of seventeen."

Harry sat there for a few minutes contemplating on what to do for his schooling. Learning these abilities sounded really interesting if he was honest with himself. Also, he knew he was instinctively holding himself back in his studies. Now that he was practically free of the bias and fear of Magical Britain, he feels like he could earn his status in the world instead of it being cast upon him like the Boy-Who-Lived crap. Really, his Parents were the real heroes that night and did they get any recognition? _No._

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Harry said, or rather, Evan Carver said as he shook hands with Hogbane and between the three of them, they made plans for Evan's and his girlfriend, Stacey Bowen's future.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is actually going to be a time skip of about ten years or so. That'll take me a bit of time to have background information on what's been happening in Magical Britain while Harry... ahem, Evan and his girlfriend are living life away from the War. So, until then... Happy New Year everyone! 12/31/17


End file.
